Baller Orton
by CrystalxShip
Summary: Randy's hurt and Edge is to blame. Ledgeacy, Jericho, Randy, and Edge.


A/N: THIS IS SO BAD IT WOULD HAVE BEEN DECENT IF I FINISHED IT TWO MONTHS AGO. I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR WASTING YOUS GUYSES TIME!

Adam sighed and pushed the send button again. The other line rang twice and then hung up.

"She pushed ignore. She used the 'Fuck you' button," He said to no one in particular. Shoving the phone in his back pocket, he rubbed his eyes and groaned. Chris was walking in his direction. He was on the phone talking quietly and shaking his head.

When he got close, Adam put his arm out to stop him. "Chris, have you talked to-" His sentence trailed off when Chris gave him a disgusted look then turned his head up and continued walking.

"What the hell?" It wasn't like Mack to ignore his calls. She _loved_ the sound of his velvety smooth vocal chords. And Chris, Chris loved any man within a 100 mile radius. He decided to call Sunny then Kait. The two failed to answer and he left the both of them quick messages about something weird going on and calling him back.

He went back into the locker room to gather his things. Randy came through the door. He was wearing a sling, a result of their match. He seemed to be ok, he was chatting with someone on the phone. A slight smirk on his face as he said "I'll be fine baby, don't worry about me." He hung up and nodded to Adam.

"You feeling alright, man?" Adam asked, trying to stuff all his belongings in a bag.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. No worries."

"I'm not worried about that-well I am, but…"

"You're acting like a chick. What's going on?"

"Mack. She, um, she hasn't been answering her phone."

"Oh, that's weird. I was just talking to her."

"Really? I think they're all ignoring me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just did a three way with them."

"You what?"

"Three way call. Trust me, if that was an option I wouldn't be talking to you."

"Can we not talk about you banging my girlfriend? I have no idea what's going on right now."

"Chris, hun. He'll be fine don't worry about it," Mack tried calming the hysterical man down.

Sunny sighed from the seat next to her. "He's Randy. He'll get through it."

"But he's hurt. His beautiful muscular arm is injured!" Jericho was on the brink of tears again.

"Mack, your disgrace of a boyfriend is trying to call again. I'm ignoring his ass. Just because _he's _always injured doesn't mean he has to go and fuck with Randy," Kaitlyn interrupted from the other line.

The four of them had been talking ever since the incident happened. It went from disbelief and worry to anger. Anger directed at Adam. After a long phone call to Randy telling him that they'd take good care of them they had to sooth Chris. He was the most upset.

"Seriously, fuck Adam. I just saw him. He didn't look even the least bit sorry about this tragedy," Chris spoke again. The slamming of a car door was heard in the background.

"Chill, guys. He's not getting laid any time soon after this," She was interrupted again when Adam called for the third time. "He's calling again. I should answer it.

A unison "No!" was spoken by everyone.

"What if something's wrong. Maybe he hurt himself again. He's so old maybe he broke a hip."

"Yeah from injuring my man!" Chris said right before he hung up.

"I'm answering it."

"I hope you can explain yourself, Copeland," Sunny's ear got closer to the phone and Kait turned down the volume on the TV so she could hear the couple argue on the other lines.

"_Me? You're the one not picking up, and I'm pretty sure you ignored me!"_

"Because you hurt Randy!"

"_Why is that man always responsible for us arguing?" _Adam asked.

"Ooh, this is getting good." Sunny a little too close to the phone. "Oops."

"_Mack, who was that?"_

"No one. That isn't important now. You injured Randy. I have nothing to say to you."

"_I didn't injure Randy. He hurt himself being an idiot and dunking a basketball."_

"Was it hot?" Kaitlyn asked.

"_Kaitlyn? I wasn't there. I don't know." _

"Of course it was hot, it's Randy. Everything he does is sexy." Mack seemed to be more interested in talking about Randy than talking to Adam.

"_Mack." _You could almost hear Adam rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but depending on who he was playing with could lessen the hotness." Sunny spoke up.

"Right? Like if they were playing shirts vs. skins and the skins were all hairy and fat I probably wouldn't watch."

"_Look! Randy dunked a ball and hurt his shoulder. Yes, it was amazing the way his skin glowed in the warmth of the sun! Now will you two whores go away so I can talk to my woman?" _

"Ew, Adam, be a man. I don't want to hear your fantasies about Randy."

"Yeah, really. And I don't want you hanging out with Jay anymore after this, good day, Mr." Kaitlyn responded before hanging up.

"I'm leaving, too. Gross," Sunny got off the couch and left.

"Me three!" Mack hit the end button.


End file.
